Always Together
by Blackwidow1234
Summary: Jace and Clary have their problems and the fact that they are brother and sister doesn't help. Remember in City of Ashes when Jace told Clary that he wanted to commit insist with her. Well what if instead of turning him down she said yes! Join me the author in the amazing fanfition with all of the Mortal Instruments characters to see how they react to this new relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Clary was sitting criss cross on Jace's bed. She held onto Jace's blue shirt he had given her and she held it to her chest. Taking in his smell. Jace's smell, the most beautiful smell she could ever smell in one whiff. The smokey smell mixed with soap and honey. She carved a smile at the thought of Jace's arms around her. His body wrapped around her protectively as she wrapped herself in her happiness. _No one has to know. These are my thoughts._ She spoke to herself curling on Jace's bed and warming up.

"What are you doing?" Clary jumped from her laying position and saw Jace. He had no shirt and his pants were low riders. _Oh gosh. _Clary managed to say before replying.

"I was trying to sleep." Jace glanced to his shirt balled up in her small hands.

"While smelling my shirt." He spoke softly and which Clary was surprised. Kindness.

"It was my pillow." she claimed throwing the shirt across the bed. "Can you just take a shower so I can get one. I feel disgusting." She pulled at her damp clothes and sighed. Clary took a glance at her phone. No calls. She was starting to think that something had happened to Simon. She pulled her legs to her chest and put her hand in her knees.

"The mundane must be bothering you?" Jace asked with a hint of sarcasm. Clary wanted to bite back with something but she held her tongue. Yelling at Jace about Simon would do no harm. He will still be out there. Not coming back or calling Clary to let her know that he was fine so she could explain to him how the kiss was a show. Oh but it wasn't. It was amazing and the best kiss she had. She shook her head feeling tears cloud her vision. _It can't happen we are brother and sister._ She thought.

"Considering the way he looked at you he won't be calling soon." Clary looked up at that. Her tears were gone and she felt angry.

"Have you ever considered that he saved you and Alec's life!" She shouted and almost screamed. She gasped at the end of her words. she was supposed to contain herself, she was supposed to contain her anger. Now was not the time.

"Clary…"

"No! You just never seem to care that if Simon didn't shoot that arrow. Alec would be dead and Isabelle to-"

"Clary shut up!" Jace's voice came in with a strong blow that shook Clary.

"What cause I am saying the truth Jace. This is your fault!" Clary cried out. Jace had a shocked expression on his face. "Its your fault Simon is gone and if you wouldn't have kiss me…"

"Kissed you?" Jace asked. "I kissed you?"

"Yes you were the one to grab me and kiss me."

"It didn't seem like any of us had a choice." Jace leaned on the wall. "The queen knew what we wanted and she made us suffer for it." he added looking into Clary's eyes.

"Poor Simon." Clary shook her head. "I just wish I could talk to him and tell him…" Jace gave a grin.

"Tell him what?"

"That I love him…" Clary felt a tear fall. She quickly brushed it away in a fast movement. But Jace saw it already. His grin changed to pity. Clary shook her head in denial. _I love Simon. _She told herself. She wanted to run out the room and run after Simon. Anger boiling. But not at Jace but at herself. Jace was right. It wasn't his fault. She wiped the tears with a damp sleeve. Even though the tears didn't stop she didn't give up whipping them. Tear after tear came.

"Like you love Luke."Jace spoke again. "Like you love your mother." Clary shook her head in denial again.

"No. I know what I feel and I feel for Simon." Jace shook his head.

"Clary you know you are lying to yourself and to me. You're hurting Simon." Jace had a worried expression. His hands itched to touch Clary's but he remained cool and calm. "The more you deny it. The more you hurt him." Jace said with a small tone. "You'll keep showing him love and caring for him when you don't. You're just hurting him more." Clary whipped another tear.

"Jace what do you want from me?"

"The truth." He quickly said.

"You want the truth?" Clary copied his harsh tone and took a harsh inhale. "What that I love Simon like I should love you,and I wish he was my brother and you weren't, but I can't do anything about it and _neither can you! So do you _have any ideas since you are _so _goddamned smart?" She sucked in a small breath and turned her face away in shock. _What have I done. _ She told herself._Can I make my life any worse. _She kept her eyes averted from the man that made her heart pump. Pump too fast. She took too many risks. Clary couldn't feel any worse. Finally she took a dare and turned to Jace. His hair was still wrinkled and it curled the hotter the steam from the shower got. Clary couldn't see the harsh line in his forehead as he sat speechless. Clary felt as if a claws held onto her fragile tongue. She could taste metallic in her mouth and it didn't taste to good. They stood in silence until Clary felt the claws pull away and spoke.

"Jace I-I-I-I'm sorry" her words came out broken and fragile.

"No your not sorry. Don't be sorry." He began to slowly walked to her. Tripping over his feet in the process. Jace who never trips never misses a step. Clary felt her heart beat faster as she felt his warmth come towards her. "Jace what a-" To quickly his hand came to cup her face and she felt red.

"I have never felt this way about other girls." He silently said. "I thought I couldn't. My father taught me..." He trailed off in silence.

"To love is to destroy." Clary said with no tone. She finished the sentence without hesitation.

"You just... You changed me. I have always thought something was missing..." Clary shook her head feeling hot tears cloud up her vision. Once again.

"Jace-" she whined.

" No you need to know." Clary wrapped her hand over his and felt at peace. Her tears fell in hot globs as she gasped from each cry

"How could we do it?" She asked him looking up into his darkened gold eyes. "Its worthless." Jace slowly kissed her thick tears as Clary felt frozen in place. The thought of his lips on her cheeks made her jumpy. Jace leaned to her ear after licking the salty tears off his lips.

"But we can hide it." He silently spoke into her ear. Clary shuddered as she felt his breath tickle her icy skin.

"Someone is going to find out eventually." she said quietly. But Jace was in his own world.

"We both feel the same. Who cares what others think." He said it in a normal voice surprising Clary. But before she could show it, his lips were crashing down on hers. Clary yearned to push him away in disgust. But her body wouldn't let her. Her body leaned into him as his tongue broke through her mouth barrier. Jace tangled his hands in her hair as it became strong. They clawed at each other's backs before Clary realized it was wrong. _We're brother and sister. We can't kiss! Push him away. _She thought. But her body no longer obeyed her. Her leg wrapped around his waist as she pulled him close. Jace lightly nipped at her lip as she coaxed a moan. She never thought the kiss would end until Jace broke away. His eyes were black and he had a bit of Clary's lip gloss on his lips. It then took Clary to realize what she did to him. She gave him a noticeable bite mark on his lip. His hair was messy and stuck up at the weirdest places. His lips were puffy and his eyes were wide. Clary felt light and speechless. She could say nothing. Jace had a slight smile.

"Well I'm going to take a shower now." He was starting to walk away when Clary saw the deep claws marks on his back. She sucked in a breath as the bathroom door closed behind him. Clary 's body shook when the door closed. It was like a curse was over her and she finally came to reality. _Simon._ She thought. She found her phone under Jace crumpled up shirt and she dialed her friends number. After sixteen rings the phone went to voice mail. " Hey you have reached Simon. Either I'm away from the phone or I'm avoiding you, leave a message and I'll get back to you." Clary heard the beep and started talking.

"Simon. I know you don't want to listen from me. But you need to come by the institute. We really need to talk." She started pacing the floor with her phone in hand. " I just really need someone to talk to right now. Can you please call me?" She clicked the end button and threw the phone across the bed. Clary walked back over to the bed and sat. Pulling her knees in her chest and her hands to face. The shower stopped and Clary fringed. Her and her brother just had a heated make out session. What could she do? What could she say to him? It was too late. Jace walked out the shower with baby blue long pajamas and no shirt. Clary watched him pass.

"Showers open." he said as if he forgot about what happened before. She quickly nodded walking into Jace's bathroom. The walls were painted a tinted blue and different weapons lie on the counter. She slid them to one side and put the shirt on the counter. Then walked to the knob. Turning it quickly she turned it to hot water and striped her clothes. She felt icky and as if this room felt any better. It was still foggy from Jace's last shower. She shrugged and stepped into the shower. Her hair stuck to her neck as she rinsed. She grabbed Jace's dove body wash and washed herself with it. She began to wish that she had her grapefruit wash with her but this will have to do. The water ran cold quickly so she had to step out. She dried off getting a glance in the mirror. Her eyes had dark circles and she too had a puffy bottom lip. She ran her hand over the soft smoothness and she cracked as smile. Her fingernail bed was now clean and her hair was more knotted. She pulled on the shirt and she realized that it was too big. But she expected that._At least he won't see my underwear _she thought. After running a quick finger through her hair, she walked out. Jace was sitting on the bed entranced in her phone.

"What are you doing?" She asked walking to pluck her phone out his hands. He had a grin.

"I was seeing if the mundane called you." Before Clary turned the phone on to check her messages. Jace said,"he hasn't." And she threw the phone across his bed.

"Jeez!" She mumbled under her breath and she sat next to Jace. He turned to her and looked to the floor.

"I think I am getting sleepy." He spoke standing.

"You're leaving?" Clary asked reaching out for empty air. Jace turned to grab her hand to pull her to him. It was like they were dancing.

"No. But I think you should sleep too." Clary gave a slight smile and reached up to kiss him. His lips were soft and delicate as he ran his hands up and down her back. It was as if they were in the faerie court. The amazing kiss and _Simon..._ Clary broke away from the kiss and gasped in pain. Jace grabbed her before she stumbled and he had a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Clary grabbed at Jace's biceps catching her breath and catching her balance. She thought about Simon and she felt sick. But she turned to Jace and shook her head.

"Nothing."She pulling her to him and kissing him with force. She wrapped her legs around him to even her height. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his scars. A low moan rose through Jace's lips as he drew her to the bed. He laid her down slowly. As she drew away helping him move her up towards the wall. She hit the hard pavement and pulled him down on her as she laughed in between his kiss. She never felt this good. She rolled on top of him and kissed the small of his neck slowly moving down. She leaned down to whisper three words into his ear. Three words that sent him into a in Uncontrollable mode. Three words that Clary never thought she'd say to her brother. Three words that share their bond. Three beautiful words.

"I love you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Clary woke up in an empty room. Well not really. It just felt empty. She felt small and untouchable in this small world. She curled to one side expecting to feel warmth. But she felt cold. She circled the white sheets of Jace's bed but felt nothing. The lining was cold and it felt empty. She curled into a ball tasting the nasty taste of metallic. She looked toward the closed door and felt as if she was being watched. _Was this what it was like to commit insist. _She heaved before standing and walking to the window. The sun was at a mid rise and her phone said 7:30. She opened the window seal and took in a breeze. She tried to put her mind to other things but she couldn't stop. She kissed her brother, she romantically kissed her brother. She closed her eyes and felt a breeze hit her in the face. Raising her hairs on her neck. She exhaled loudly putting her elbows on the seal and sat her head in her hands. She couldn't stop thinking about that night. Her heart raced as she recalled the night through her mind. The touching and the amazing breathless kisses. She shuddered at Jace's touch. She ran a hand across her neck where tender skin lie. It was red and irritated from Jace kissing and sucking her small neck. She closed her eyes remembering when she leaned up to kiss Jace as they walked to the bed. They sprawled across the covers kissing endlessly. Nothing happened that night but make outs and steamy touches. They just kissed and eventually Clary became sleepy so she rolled off Jace and she curled up to sleep. Jace wrapping himself around her. Clary felt the need to claw her hair out in strips but pulling strips out made her head hurt. She closed the window and walked to the bathroom. Throwing her clothes on and braiding her now dry hair. Reaching for the doorknob she took a look at the room that gave her a sickening feeling. Closing her eyes, she opened the door and slid through the small opening. The hall was darkened and the candles weren't lit. Clary had to use the light of her phone to guide her to the kitchen. Turing a quick curb she emerged as the florescent lights blinded her vision. There was a cold hand her arm. She jerked back getting used to the light and seeing the figure of Jace. He smiled.

"Sorry the lights are off. Isabelle used too much power for her hair dryer." Jace said rolling his eyes toward Isabelle as she drank from a hot cup of tea. Clary stood frozen staring down at Jace's hand over her arm. She felt warm and cozy and began to lean into him. Stopping herself she pulled her arm away from Jace's and walked to Isabelle. Isabelle's hair was pulled in a messy bun with black strands sticking to her face.

"Can you go with me to get my clothes?" Clary asked choking Isabelle. Isabelle turned with a sigh.

"Why not Jace I mean he is your brother." Clary jerked at the word brother. Clary opened her mouth to say something but she bit her tongue. Taking the sarcastic remark she turned to Jace's leaning body she walked over to him.

"Let's go then." she coldly said aiming her anger towards Isabelle. Isabelle stood up and walked over to Clary.

"Look I would but I have to go get Alec." Clary just turned, walking towards the entrance Jace following behind her. "Have you heard from Simon?" Isabelle asked curiously. Clary sucked in a breath turning her head with her hand balled into a fist.

"No. I don't think I will hear from him for a long time anyway." Isabelle nodded her head and asked Clary another question.

"What caused him to leave?" Clary turned fully, her face twisted with defense and annoyance. "Why do you even care about Simon anyway. Why don't you just stay away from him because all you are going to do is step over him in your heels!" Clary screamed the last few words and turned away before seeing their expressions. Tears began to pour and she found herself running away and down the hall. She wiped at them angrily hearing Jace's voice behind her. Clary jumped into the elevator and angrily pressed at the down button. She slammed the door shut as the elevator lurched down. Clary began to shake as she door opened and she ran out. _I need to run somewhere. _She thought as she ran down the sidewalk. She was right though. Jace would find her but she needed to get home before he came down the elevator. She ducked under the small bushes and got to her stomach. Jace jumped out the elevator his face twisted with worry and confusion.

"Clary! Where are you?" Clary stood under the bush and slowly took in breaths. She watched as Jace looked around the yard but didn't go near hers. She knew she would be here for a while but she would do anything to get away. Jace ran down the sidewalk in a fast motion and Clary slid up. She cut her leg in the process and she winced. Standing on her feet she ran the opposite direction from Jace. Clary forgot that she had on just a shirt as she got the whistles from anxious boys and men. She pulled on her shirt and tried to make it longer. She crept into the shadows of the brick wall of a nearby building. And tried to draw an invisibility rune. Clary drew its curves and the straight line that ended the curving beauty. Stepping out of the shadows she walked and didn't catch any glances. It was as if she was invisible. She gave a smile and began to run down the packed manhattan street towards Luke's house. She ran up to the door and slowly turned the knob. Nobody was home. Luke's pickup truck wasn't there and the lights were off. She turned on the lights of the bookstore and walked down the hall to her room. She collapsed on her bed exhausted and confused. Her mind began to race in a fast paced motion. She felt like throwing up and cleaning out her mouth from her brothers amazing kisses. _Why couldn't I stop. _She thought and she couldn't answer that because she has never felt more amazing in her life. Her mind told her it was wrong, but her body yearned for Jace to wrap his arms around her. Her body yearned for the endless kisses and the tasted of smoke as she smelt from him. Sfe felt at her lip again and the puffiness went down. Clary sat up and walked to her dresser and pulled out a blank tank top and a pair of jeans. As she slipped the button through her phone rang. Clary a bit angered thought it was Jace but as she read the letters she sucked invaded breath. Eagerly putting the phone to her ear she called his name.

"Simon. Why haven't you called me?" There was a silence on the other end and Clary grabbed at the phone hoping it wasn't a but dial.

"Hey Clary."

"You haven't been answering my calls. "Clary spoke in relief.

"Yeah I know. It's cause I was at the vampire lair."

WHAT!" Clary shouted. "You know you can't go on your own!" Simon went silent.

"Yeah I know." There was a silence. Between the two as if they understood each other.

"Simon where are you now?" Simon gave a shallow breath.

"I'm... Clary don't worry I just needed to go there."

"Why Simon. They are evil and they hurt people. They're Downworlders!" Simon gasped silently.

"You're just like the rest of them." Clary looked into the phone confused.

"Who's them?"

"Your shadowhunter friends. You are just like them. We are all human Clary." Clary face began to go red as she grabbed onto the sheet lining.

"Simon you saw what they did to you and what they tried to do to me."

"Goodbye Clary..." Simon spoke as if the words he spoke left like a ripple. Clary pushed along with the river searching for his real voice. That small piece of detail that let him know he was still there.

"Simon." She spoke quietly into the phone."Simon." She nearly shouted still waiting for his reply. "Simon she shouted angrily and heard the phone disconnect. To make sure she pulled the phone from her ear and checked. _Call disconnected. _Clary dropped the phone as it fell to the floor the battery popping out and the screen shattering. Clary pulled at her clothes to fight the coming tears but nothing could stop her pain now. Overwhelmed Clary grabbed her sensor in her back pocket and threw it towards the wall the phone shattering into pieces and falling like water. There was a short knock at her door.

"Simon." She eagerly spoke to herself as she jerked her body forward and ran towards the front door. Jerking it open her face changed to disappointment.

" I thought you would have missed me." Jace said at the door with a grin. His hair was sweaty and his body was gleaming with the wet stuff. Clary began to shut the door when Jace held a foot there.

"Jace go away." Clary said with exhaustion.

"Awe. We're is my big brother kiss." He held out his arms for her but Clary turned away. Jace slid through the opening and closes the door behind him. Clary sank into the couch and clutched at her jeans. Jace sat beside her.

"Who put something in your drink?" Clary ignored his comment and grabbed her sketchpad. She turned to a blank sheet of paper and began to draw Simon. Finishing the face she added his glasses as a remembrance of the old Simon. _Why is he the old Simon? He is still Simon. Nothing has changed. _Clary thought but she still couldn't shake off the sound of his voice. He sounded well. Too well. Jace plucked the sketchpad from her hands as Clary reached for it.

"Jace!" She cried out. But he already glanced and his face turned to something different.

"So the mundane must have had a conversation with you." Clary slowly nodded. Jace threw the pad on table and Clary snatched it.

"Is that why you left so quickly?"

"No. I gave him a call when I got here." Clary spoke falling into the back of the sofa.

"Then why did you leave?" Clary shook her head and turned to Jace. Jace read her expression and felt sick."is it because of last night because..."

"I don't want to talk about it ok." Clary stood up and walked to the kitchen starting a cup of coffee.

"Look. What did Simon say?" Jace said through the wall that separated them.

"Why should you care?" Clary replied watching the brown liquid drip into the pitcher.

"Look Clary I am here to help you, not argue with you." Clary bit her tongue back from a bitter comment and poured out the story. In seconds Jace was next to her with his arms crossed.

"Wait so he called and then he said bye?" Clary glanced at Jace and her stomach fluttered. Oh how much she yearned for his arms around her and cradle her. Like they cradled her last night. She shook out of it and stared back to the cup.

"Not really. He got mad at me about how he shouldn't be at the vampire lounge and how he was just like everyone el-" Clary babbled in a fast motion until Jace cut her off.

"Wait he went to the night children's lair?"

"Yes Jace. But let us get to the point. Simon hung up on me!" Jace waved a hand at her.

"Clary that is not the centerpiece of my masterpiece right now. What the problem is, is that the mundane went to the night children's lair." Clary pulled the pitcher and poured a cup of coffee. She turned to Jace with a sip. She smiled at the taste of she sugary taste.

"You are right. And that's what I told him and that's when he got m-"

"How was Simon acting?" Jace asked with curiosity.

"Weird it was as of his voice was leathery. It was so smooth. It wasn't Simon." Jace nodded at that and yanked on Clary. Clary startled dropped the mug as the scalding liquid fell onto the floor. A couple droplets landing on her palm she shrieked as she glass shattered across the floor as the liquid spattered across the floor.

"Dammit!" Clary exclaimed as she ran for a roll of towel paper. She raced across the tile reaching for a paper towel. She grabbed one in a quick moment and ran back to the ground whipping at the ground angrily. It was as if she was taking her anger out on the sheet. It tore and gave out and she scrambled for more. Finally she cleaned up the mess and caught the angry blotch on her palm.

"Want me to kiss it?" Jace said as he mocked Simon.

"No. I think not." She replied grabbing her mother's stele. She quickly drew a iratze on her palm and the pain slowly left. She held onto the crystallized stele as Jace grabbed onto her arm yanking her towards him.

"Remember what I told you that night?" Jace read Clary's confused expression and continued. "That night when we went to the Seelie Court and I told you to heal yourself?" Clary slowly nodded a bit lost in the conversation.

"Yes."

"Well I was jealous." he said flatly as he wrapped both arms around her. Clary gave a small grin that was similar to Jace's.

"Like No one saw that."

"Clary I just want you to know-"

"Jace why are we talking about this now. Simon-" Jace gripped her harder.

"I'm saying this to you know because I want to tell you this before we get to the lair and we find Simon." Clary looked into Jace's eyes.

"We arent going to die Jace…" But Jace had that look, a look that suggested Clary to stay silent.

"Clary. I hate to say it but I will never stop loving you." He paused. "I may be your brother but I will never stop having a heart that yearns for you." Before Clary could interrupt he spoke above her. "No other girl makes me feel like you do and even if some other boy has said the same thing to you to get you in bed with them, I want to still tell you that." He lowered his head, turning away and Clary felt sick. What she felt was the same. But why did it make her feel so terrifyingly sick. Simon was out there and they were talking intimately. She said nothing though. The silence was unbearable. Clary could tell that Jace awaited an answer but she couldn't give him one. It was just too complicated.

"Clary, if what we're doing is or feels wrong just tell me." Clary shook her piecing thoughts and slowly reached a hand to his cheek. She could feel him jump in surprising but she kept it there. She used the other hand to turn his chin to her. It was just that delicacy that Jace gave her. She knew that only she got that treatment. She knew that no other person could do what she does to Jace. His eyes were lowered and looking into her. Not looking at her scarred outside, but inside her. He was analyzing her features as a puzzle.

"It feels right to me." she said smalley and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him. He fully embraced her and gripped on her like he's been waiting for her to do that. She moaned into his lips as he pulled her closer. So close that she could feel him threw the cloth that held between them. Clary clawed at Jace's back and nipped at his lips. He sighed and Clary could tell that he like it that way. Clary wrapped her hands around his neck and laced her fingers around his golden skin. And the kiss lingered. Finally Clary broke away and looked at him generously. He replied with the same look. The Clary fell into him and rested her cheek to his chest as she counted the breaths he took. _One_ she thought feeling breathless. _Two_ Clary felt his arms drop from around her. _Three _Clary pulled away. Jace's arms were at his sides as he grinned.

"Thank you" he whispered. Clary flinched.

"Did I just hear you say 'thank you' to me?" Jace laughed and took her wrist tracing the leftover scar from the iratze rune.

"I would always say thank you to you." Clary gave a look that suggested the lie. "Well maybe not always…" Clary gave him an agreement look and laced her fingers through his.

"We better go get Simon." Clary said and Jace nodded. Clary led Jace to the door and kissed him one last time before they had to fake their feelings again. She reluctantly pulled her hand out his and stepped out.

Jace had made a statement that they needed weapons. But Clary didn't want to go to the Institute and face Isabelle and Alec. So they decided on the nearby church. The walked up the stone steps and Jace spoke the opening holy sanctuary words and the doors swung open. Clary followed in after Jace and waited as he found the opening for the stele. Clary looked over the church and the jesus statue towards the middle of the walkway. The church had an old look to it. The wood was old and gray and the floorboard creaked every time you take a step. Clary felt cold and unsafe. But weren't churches supposed to make you feel the opposite way. Clary turned back to Jace after hearing a sound of a door opening. Jace pulled out three seraph blades and slid them into in his belt. He threw a belt and three blades at Clary. She quickly wrapped the belt around her slim waist and slid the blades in along with her stele. She also slid in her witchlight and a sensor that was thrown at her. She filled up her belt with more devices including a sword.

"A sword?" she asked confused. Jace stood holding one himself.

"Yeah you'll need it eventually."

"We are killing vampires, not demons." Jace gave a look and shrugged.

"Who knows what we'll face. We are shadowhunters. Clary gave a nod and slid the sword in a sheath. Jace led the way back out the church and they took a cab to Hotel Dumort. Clary felt uncomfortable walking into a cab with weapons but Jace didn't seem to care. Instead he gave the directions and the cab sped off. Clary fell onto Jace as the cab made a sharp turn. Jace caught her and pushed her back. Regaining her balance she held onto the door. The cab jerked to a stop and Jace jumped out, pulling Clary after him. Looking at the hotel made her sick. She suddenly had the urge to back down and wait in the cab. But just as she turned the cab was already speeding down the road picking up another person. Instead she grabbed onto Jace as they walked towards the back.

"You think they can hear us?" Jace gave a quick nod.

"Oh yes." Clary let go as Jace ran up to the dumpster and used the dumpster entrance. Before he slid in he looked to Clary. She had a paranoid face. The last time they went here she and Jace almost died. Clary stepped back.

"What if Simon isn't here?" Jace gave a shrug.

"Well we will find out." he gave an annoyed look. "Coming or not."

"Um…"

"I can go mysel-"

"No. I have to come with you." Clary walked to him and stood next to him. "Go ahead." she said becoming him. "Slide down." Jace nodded and slid, Clary throwing herself after him. Jace landed in a crotch and Clary landed on top of him. Jace slid her off him and he stood up. As they walked, Clary wrapped around him aware that many vampires could be seeing them. But she felt too scared to even think about their relationship. The old Clary would have shook Jace off. But she now didn't want to. It was as if she felt whole when she was like this. Every part of her yearned for him. And even if she tried she could shake it off. He was hers and she was his. Even if they had to hide it she would do anything. What they shared was their secret. It just made the relationship more intimate. Clutching Jace they walked into the main area filled with old dining chairs to meet Raphael. The vampire had a small unemotional face as they approached.

"Welcome young Nephilim." Clary's grip tightened at the sight of Raphael.

"Hello Raphael." Jace replied in a cool calmed voice.

"May I ask why you walk into the vampire premises."

"We are here to get Simon." Clary spoke before Jace could reply. Raphael smiled.

"Simon is not here." Clary had a sinking feeling. They really shouldn't have come here. Now they are going to die for nothing or for no one.

"You sure about that." Jace asked.

"Oh he was here. But he left."

"Left where?" Clary asked desperately.

"Why to his hometown." Simon never said much about his hometown and Clary really didn't know. He had always told her that he grew up here. Was Simon lying to her?

"Where is his hometown?" Raphael shrugged.

"He wasn't descriptive he just said 'hometown'" Jace was at his throat in seconds with a blade to Raphael's neck.

"Don't be stupid with us. Bloodsucker. Tell us where he went." Raphael laughed.

"Not very smart Nephlim." Jace just dug in deeper ignoring Raphael. Clary gasped as someone caught at her and grabbed at her neck. Clary could see the pale hands as she knew a vampire held her.

"Nephilim is you make any move to kill our leader I will suck her blood and kill her." Jace whirled and saw Clary. She was in this unknown vampires arms.

"Well done Michael." Raphael spoke. Clary turned and sliced Michael's neck before she knew she did. Michael gagged and spit out blood launching himself at Clary. Holding her blade she drove the blade in his heart and watched him fall. clary turned back and watched as jace was fighting another vampire. She really thought she was going to die. Walking backwards to Jace she held on to her protection getting to his back. the vampires came after them not one by one. Clary grew quite tired of running and stabbing. She caught Raphael's gaze and walked to him. She walked past a launching vampire as Jace knocked the bloodsucker out.

"Please let us go Raphael!" she shouted as he snickered.

"We are only looking for Simon."She ran after him and caught him by the wall.

"You really think I am going to let you go after you stepped into our area." Clary turned to Jace as he threw himself at the vampires his smiling face was wide and vicious looking.

"He won't stop you know." Clary spoke to Raphael. "He will eventually kill all your kind." she said sarcastically.

"There are hundreds of us." Clary gestured to the floor.

"And many are falling as you speak. And soon there will be you left." She paused. "Let us go…" Raphael held up a hand.

"Well they will fall." Clary felt angered and annoyed.

"Fine then." she said through gritted teeth. She turned away and Raphael jumped on her back. His teeth bare and ready to strike at her neck. But Jace was too fast. He threw Raphael off Clary and threw himself at the vampire. Clary ran off dodging incoming vampires. She could hear their hisses as she ducked. Grabbing at her stele she ran to the wall and had a thought. The thought of opening up a hole through something. She drew the curves and the long line that ended the rune. The rune soaked into the wall and a hole opened. The brick pouring like acid. Clary jumped back watching in astonishment. Clary turned to see an incoming vampire running towards her. Just as the last bit of aid poured and a tiny ray of sunlight sealed through. A shriek from behind surprised Clary as she turned and that incoming vampire was blowing away in shards. She glanced up at Jace as the vampires scattered like ashes and some ran quick to the shadows. Jace ran up to Clary after Raphael ran into the shadows with a hiss.

"You disgusting little bitch!" Raphael hissed as Clary jumped into the hole. Jace followed quickly after her as she raced across the lawn towards the street. Jace caught her wrist and turned her towards him.

"How did you do that?" Clary gave a shrug.

"I dont' know, I just had an image and I drew it." Jace had a stunned face.

"You just had an image?" Clary smiled.

"Yeah. it just came to me."

"Clary you just can't make runes. Nobody can create a rune."

"Are you sure it wasn't in the grey book." Jace shook his head his blonde curls falling to his face. Clary fought the urge to push those thick curls away.

"That." he said pointing to the large hole next to them. "Was not a grey book rune." Clary looked into the hole and was speechless. _Did I just do that? _she thought. She wanted to say it but all that came out was,

"Can we talk about this somewhere else. This place gives me the creeps." Jace gave a nod and walked toward the street, Clary following shortly after him. He hailed a cab and they drove towards the institute. Clary was on her side and Jace on his as the driver sipped a cup of booze and drove.

"Jace?" Clary said in a childish way. "Do we have to go to the institute?" Jace turned to her with gleaming eyes. "I mean we can talk at Luke-"

"No we can't we need protection and also, Alec and Isabelle need to know about you. We need to talk about what you just did." Clary made a pout face and turned the other way. She really didn't feel like looking at Isabelle or Alec at this time. She felt more fragile than ever.

"But what about Simon?" Clary whine. "We need to find him!"

"We will Clary. We will soon." Jace spoke with a convincing tone. But Clary knew that Simon was out there. Out there with his head curled under in a crowd of unknown people. Clary then had the sickest feeling as she looked toward the window. What if she never found Simon at all. Too bad there last words were too bitter to speak about.


End file.
